


catching up

by lunarlicorice



Category: Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars
Genre: Catching Up, Friendship, Other, entirely self indulgent sorry if i write characters differently than youd like, not too much romance here boys. so far at least
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarlicorice/pseuds/lunarlicorice
Summary: ★♪!?, also known as geno, is finding himself missing his friends down on earth. after rosalina grants him permission, he inhabits his old puppet body in hopes to reunite with some old friends.
Kudos: 3





	1. begginnings

“Princess, is there any aid needed on Earth?” asked the small star spirit.

She giggled in response, twirling her wand around in the air. She sat on the throne- not properly. Her legs hung crossed over the armrests, and she kept a dainty hand on her cheek. A single Luma lingered about her throne. The one eye not obscured by blonde, curly bangs looked at him with an almost patronizing look. 

“You’ve asked that every week, child.” she purred, reaching a hand out to brush the orbiting Luma. it squealed and snuggled into her palm. 

★♪!? Looked away. Was he too eager? The princess slid her legs off the armrests to face him fully, flowing gown pooling at her feet. She did not seem angry, yet she did not seem happy. A small smile crossed her lips, but it seemed more pitiful than anything. The uncertainty of what she might say next made him shiver.

“I know why, and I have no reason to stop you.”

“Wh-” he was shocked. Not the answer he had been expecting, at all, after so many pleas. He was glowing. Emotionally and physically. 

“The world is not in peril, even great heroes must rest.” 

The star spirit nodded with an eager, determined look on his face, floating outside and barely containing himself. It had been a long time. Too long, it seemed. He didn’t know how long he would be gone yet, and he didn’t care to know. All he could think about was what he’d do when he got there. The barrier that separated the two worlds was nothing to him now.


	2. gettin' jiggy with it

It wasn’t as hard to find a body- his body this time. It was almost as if he knew where it was. Of course, it was in the same place he’d first come to this world. Rose town.

The sun had set hours ago, leaving him an opportunity to avoid the kid who loved that doll so much. Having a body had its benefits. His favorite was not burning people when they touched him. It was always deceiving, no star spirit looked like it would be hot to the touch, but it was like slamming your hand on the stove. They are beings of pure energy, that is. Hugs, handshakes… It was such an exciting prospect.

There, he found it. 

With a flash of light, he grunted as he came to be with his surroundings. Last time, the doll was on the floor. He hadn’t been paying too much attention this time, however, and found himself uncomfortably stuffed in a toybox. Why did this kid have to be so tidy? He shoved the lid upwards and winced.

The plastic of the other toys crammed next to him jabbed his sides as he tried to quietly maneuver out of the box. That carefulness was for nothing, apparently, as he tumbled face-first onto the ground. Ow. That was a downside of having a body: pain. 

Clumsily, he stood. He thought he’d remember how to walk, but, it was just as hard as last time. The overall darkness of the room did not help in the slightest. Furniture was his saving grace. Just as he was about to leave, he looked back at a notepad sitting on the table. 

“Sorry, I’ll return soon. -★♪!? (Geno)”

It was a messy scribble, but it was enough for him to leave without guilt.

The outside air was cool and easy to take in. It seemed to be late fall, judging by the bright shade of red that adorned the trees. The town was asleep. Now, if only he remembered the way to the mushroom kingdom…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i end up doing a lot of my writing in one draft which is, not very smart, i know. i did go through this one more than usual though

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh nervous to post but oh well haha. i was a sonic kid growing up and still am, but i've found myself enjoying many of the mario rpgs.


End file.
